Sonic Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Manic Quill & his fellow Guardians, Mina, Big, Marine & Cosmo are hired by a powerful alien race, the Sovereign, to protect their precious batteries from invaders. When it is discovered that Marine has stolen the items they were sent to guard, the Sovereign dispatch their armada to search for vengeance. As the Guardians try to escape, the mystery of Manic's parentage is revealed.
1. Prologue

**EARTH**

**MISSOUURI **

**1980**

In the great southern parts of the state of Missouri, everything was quaint in this small town. The skies were a brilliant blue and the fields of green grass went on for miles.

A car that seemed to have just came out of the factory, with the clashing colors of blue, white and orange roared down the road. The car's radio was booming loud as "Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)" played in the background. In the front seats, was a hedgehog driving with long brown hair, yellowish quills, red leather jacket, and grey shirt with blue jeans, who was driving.

In the passenger seat, was his girlfriend, a twenty-year-old hedgehog named Meredith Quill. She wore a flowery dress with a white sweater, that went well with her blue quills while singing along to the song's lyrics. However, Meredith was off by a few seconds, but she didn't care. She just loved to listen to every song that came on the radio and knew the lyrics of the songs she loved word for word.

"_There's a port on a western bay And it serves a hundred ships a day Lonely sailors pass the time away And talk about their homes_," Meredith sung with a sweet, radiant smile on her face. She looked at Jules. "_And there's a girl in this harbor town, and she works, layin' whiskey down They say, Brandy, fetch another round She serves them whiskey and wine._"

She looked into Jules' eyes

"_The sailors say Brandy, you're a fine girl!_" Meredith shouted, letting her blonde curls fly out with the wind of her boyfriend's she sung to the song, her Jules, had joined in to the song with her. Meredith and Jules drove through the Missouri streets, eventually parking near the large red "Dairy Queen sign underneath. The couple got out of her car.

"Come on, Mer, I gotta show you something I've been itching to show you for a long time," Jules said with a smile.

Meredith smiled and took her boyfriend's hand as he led her to the woods. The duo met up with a dirt road that would lead them to what Jules was trying to show his girlfriend.

"This way, my river lily," Jules said happily, still holding his love's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Meredith said happily, still giggling silly from her lover's mysterious nature. The duo stopped to a very beautiful plant nestled in the grass. Meredith smiled at the sight of it.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," Meredith said, eyeing the plant.

"I was afraid its roots wouldn't take to the soil, but it has. Far more quickly than I thought. Soon it will be everywhere all across the universe!"

He gestured around the world, or the woodland to be more presise, with his hands and a smile. The two of them looked each other in the eye.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Meredith said, her Missouri accent more clearer than it was a few moments ago, "but I like the way you said it."

"No matter what is to come know this: my heart is yours, Meredith Quill."

Meredith wrapped her arms around Jules' neck.


	2. Abilisk fight

"Showtime, a-holes!" Manic shouted. The rest of the Guardians were surrounding their leader as he held his Mattel Football game. Manic had no longer played with it, and at one point wondered what point was it to keep the player around. However, Marine had decided to hotwire it to make it easier for them to track the Abilisk, that way Manic could keep it.

Manic was a young man who was thirty-four years old, with red curly hair, wild green quills and green eyes and stood six feet tall. At eight years old, Manic was kidnapped on Earth by a man named Bean Udonta. Growing up, Manic was raised by Bean and trained by him personally.

However, Manic and Bean did not see eye to eye and often fought. In fact, Quill was sure that Bean never cared for him. However, Bean was the only family he had. Manic later decided the Guardians were now his new family, ever since he fought Dark Oak on Xandar.

"It will be here any minute." Manic said, too loudly.

"Which will be its loss," Mina said. She took the riffle in her hands and cocked its trigger. Manic was confused, since Mina only used swords for every problem they've had.

Mina was the adopted daughter of a mad titan named Dark Doom, or the nickname of Thanos. She is a yellow mongoose with very striking purple hair, but her fierce look made her very intimidating. She is known as 'the most deadliest woman in the galaxy' for a reason.

Since a child, she was constantly tortured with her other adoptive sibling. During the Battle of Xandar, she had defeated her evil adoptive sister Nicole and tried but failed to recruit her sister. Mina now decided to fight alongside her friends rather than with Nicole's friends.

"I thought your thing was a sword?" Manic asked.

"We've been hired to stop an inter-dimensional beast from feeding on those batteries," Mina pointed out as if Manic grew another arm, "and I'm gonna stop it with a sword?"

"It's just, swords were your thing and guns were mine. But I guess we're both doing guns now," Manic answered, and bit onto his lips. "I just didn't know that."

Mina looked and saw Big wasn't wearing one of Marine's Aero-Rigs that Marine made for the team.

Big was a very tall purple cat with red markings. He had lost his wife, daughter, and unborn son, Hovat, Kamaria and Xandolivian because of Dark Oak killing them both on orders of Mina's adoptive father. Initially, Mina and Big tried killing each other. However, they put their differences aside and became friends, now fighting for the right reason.

"Big, why aren't you wearing one of Marine's aero-rigs?" Mina asked concerned. Yes, it seemed like Mina had to handle with the "children" in the Galaxy. Sometime after meeting everyone, Mina had begun being less merciless and blood-thirsty to more caring and protective nature, especially towards Big and Cosmo.

"It hurts." Big answered, trying to avoid Mina's gaze.

"It hurts?" Mina repeated.

"I have sensitive nipples," Big answered, still trying to keep the meekness out of his voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" A violently orange racoon started to laugh hysterically at this "My nipples hurt! Oh, goodness me!" Marine laughed out loud and he began fake-twisting his own nipples. A tear came down after his laughter.

Marine was from the planet, Half-world. He was captured by evil scientists, who later tortured him and made him into the anthropomorphic raccoon.

However, Marine had no idea what a raccoon was and Manic told him thousands of time it was a creature on his home planet. Marine now had a protective nature over his guardians, but especially to their new baby Cosmo.

Big cried, pointing at Marine. "What about him? What's he doing?"

"I'm finishing this so we can listen to tunes while we work."

"How is that a priority?"

"Blame Quill. He's the one who loves music so much."

"No, I actually agree with Big on this. That's hardly important right now." Manic said. Big pointed at Quill and gave Marine an "I told you so" look on his face.

"Oh, okay. Sure, Quill," Marine said. He smiled and winked at his friend. He actually thought Manic was joking because Big and Manic didn't usually choose the same side.

"No, seriously, I side with Big." Manic said, but Marine continued to wink and smile.

"No, I understand that. You're being very serious right now."

"I can clearly see you winking." Big snapped.

"Damn it. I'm using my left eye?" Marine asked sarcastically. Baby Cosmo came running in terrorizing several Orloni.

The creature had once saved her friends on Xandar when the _Dark Aster _was about to crash land on the planet. Marine was so heart-broken when there was no hope for Cosmo. However, the Nova Corps, were able to plant one of Cosmo's sticks in a pot and helped regenerate her. The baby version of Cosmo was sometimes more merciless than the last time. Marine actually missed Cosmo when he could stand on her shoulders. However, now Cosmo could stand on Marine's shoulder. The baby Cosmo looked up at Marine and stomped her foot.

"I am Cosmo." Cosmo said, trying and failing to be intimidating.

"They were not looking at you funny." Marine shouted at her daughter figure.

The Guardians jumped in surprise when they saw the Abilisk coming closer to them. It let out a "roar" with its tentacles flailing about as it flew to the batteries.

There is no words to describe what it looked like. The only words that came to Manic's mind is a giant mutated octopus, with way too many tenticalls and having shark teeth.

"Well, that's intense." Marine said.

The Guardians raced up on their Aero-Rigs (other than Big, who had his daggers and rushed in the battle with them both). Cosmo took the two cords and finally connected them.

"Mr. Blue Sky" by ELO began playing and Cosmo danced to every lyric that was being played and ignored the battle going on.

Manic landed right next to a dancing Cosmo and began firing at the Abilisk. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and took another shot. He looked and saw Cosmo out in the middle. This battle was no place for a child. .

"Cosmo!" Manic shouted, but he was slammed by one of the Abilisk's tentacles. Cosmo continued to dance still ignoring the battle going on behind her.

"Cosmo, get out of the way!" Mina shouted. "You're gonna get hurt!" Cosmo waved at her. She gave a heartwarming smile, "Hi."

She quickly flew back into the battle with her gigantic riffle. Cosmo continued to dance as the world around her continued to move. When Big was thrown over to him, Cosmo stopped dancing whenever the Destroyer looked at the dancing plant. When Big was gone, Cosmo continued her dance. She was dancing gleefully, but stopped when she saw a bug fly around her. Cosmo took her hand and extended a vine. She grabbed onto it and began chewing. Marine stopped and flew full speed to Cosmo.

"No! Spit it out!" Marine shouted, patting Cosmo's back while also grasping onto the bug's thorax. "Come on!"

Cosmo finally spat it out.

"Disgusting!" Marine cried and went back to fighting. Cosmo continued her dance, and ultimately stopped. When the lyrics of the song hit "Welcome to the Human Race", Big was thrown across the room and hit the music device. Cosmo angrily took a ferocious beating to Big, which Big ignored.

"The beast's hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside." Big said. "I must cut through it from the inside."

Huh?" Mina said alarmed.

Big laughed like a madman with his daggers over his head.

"No, no! Big, wait a minute!" Mina yelled. He raced towards the Abilisk with his daggers. "Big!"

The Destroyer jumped off at the highets point of the platform and right towards the Abilisk's gigantic mouth. Within seconds, as Big entered the monster's mouth, the creature closed it when Big was inside and swallowed him whole.

Manic came down to join Mina on the ground and made his mask disappear. His eyes were widen and his mouth was open. One of his family members were in ultimate danger not to mention, ultimately stupid.

"What's he doing?!" Manic shouted in concern.

"He said the skin is too thick to be pierced from the outside, so he..." Mina yelled frustrated.

" That doesn't make any sense!" Manic interrupted her.

-"I tried telling him that!"

"Skin is the same level of thickness from the inside as from the outside!"

"I realize that."

Meanwhile inside the Abilisk's, Big was having the time of his life stabbing the inside of the Abilisk's throat, while crying out in joy at the top of his lungs

Manic looked up and noticed their was a cut up on its neck.

"There is a cut on its neck," Manic told Mina. He looked up at Marine. "Marine, get it to look up."

Marine and Manic both flew up to the monster and began firing their blasters at its face, so it would look up and the cut would get into Mina's firing range.

"Hey, you giant Sea-Monkey! Up here!" Manic said. Both Marine and Manic were in the range of the Monster's mouth as it opened up its mouth to let out the fire. Marine saw that Manic was in danger when the Abilisk began firing.

"Watch it, Quill!" Marine shouted, pushing Manic out of the way. However, his gun was set on fire. Marine quickly put the fire out. Meanwhile, Mina hit the trigger of her gun, but it still wouldn't budge. She tried again, but got too frustrated with it. Mina threw it aside and took out her sword. She ran up and plunged her sword within the creature's neck and began sliding down as it gushed out yellow blood. Big came from without and raised his Daggers in victory.

"Yes!" Big shouted as he laughed. " I have single-handedly...vanquished the beast!"

Mina crossed her arms and glared at Big while Manic and Marine were looking at him with both raised eye brows. Cosmo frowned and threw a small piece of the broken stereo player. Big looked down at her.

"What?" Big asked.


End file.
